


Zed in love

by melancholicInspiration



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, I am legally obligated to tell you Zed ain't a real doctor, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicInspiration/pseuds/melancholicInspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a man like Dr. Zed falls in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zed in love

**Author's Note:**

> I had feelings about Zed. And wrote this.

Even back in med school, Zed thought of himself as serious and rather unapproachable. Of course his preference to do things the way he thought they should be done, instead of following the standards and guidelines set by the school probably contributed to that. Not that he cared much for it, the usual way of doing things or being the most popular med student in the class, but it stood as a fact.

Maybe it had something to do with spending most times while not in the hospital or in class, he was on his computer reading and reading for hours about the medical progressions of certain societies and the various diseases endemic to a certain population. Some of his notes were barely even legible due to writing notes while reading at god knows what hour of the morning. It led him to being mostly isolated, and he felt it was mostly self-inflicted isolation, and more interested in alternative options.

Sometimes the easiest option wasn't the best one. 

Zed firmly believed that, and even if it was dramatic, he would be willing to put his life at risk to prove it. Maybe he wouldn't become a highly successful doctor, or an influential one, but he was here to save people. To make sure that their life wasn't made harder by whatever injury or disease they had to deal with.

Zed had only found one other doctor that seemed to support him in this endeavor. Her name was Kathleen Grace. Her name was Kathleen Grace and she was almost eerily quiet sometimes but supported his ideas when others shot him down. Whether she actually believed his goal to be a fruitful one, or even a good one, Zed had absolutely no idea. It was just as possible that she didn't like the way the other doctors treated him.

Zed was, on some level, thankful for her kindness. He would say so if he didn't have a terrible case of sweaty hands whenever she looked at him. And that wasn't a good thing when holding surgery tools. Zed got banned from the ER for almost a month due to that mishap.

A few weeks after that the entire med class had to partner up for some kind of research paper. Zed wasn't keen on doing that, never was, and was fully prepared to do it himself and to hell with partners. It happened before and it didn't bother him, there was no problem with him working by himself.

It was even more surprising when Dr. Grace came over to his desk and suggested they be partners. Zed found himself cracking a smile at that and nodded. Grace was more interested in prostethics whereas Zed was more of a surgeon than anything else. Talking to Grace, even a simple conversation on what their research paper should be about, was relaxing for him. Having someone genuinely appreciate and enjoy talking to him, and hearing about his ideas, was something he hadn't had in a long time.

 


End file.
